


The Box

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: I don't know if you'd count this as rape per say but the tag's in there, M/M, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up in the middle of something extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

Tim shook off the grogginess as he woke up, looking straight ahead out of reflex. It was normal to black out some times, but he’d never woken up like this. Brian was in front of him, another normal occurrence, but he was on his hands. As for his legs, they were hidden out of sight.

“Brian? Are you okay?” he asked, trying to move to help.

That was when he noticed the digging in his abdomen. He looked down to find that his legs were also hidden, as was the entirety of his body from the waist down. Specifically, it was hidden by a wall. He stood up on his hands, much in the same way Brian was, and looked up. This put them within a breath of one another in the tiny room, if it was a room at all.

“What happened?” he asked.

Brian bit his lip, panting before he said, “It’s a new game-ah!”

“Are you okay? What do you mean new game?”

He was cut off in his questioning when he felt warm breath on his rear. What horrified him was the fact that it wasn’t muffled by his pants.

“Shit, are my pants down?” he asked. A tentacle like appendage flicked over his legs. “Operator? Is that you?”

“Don’t fight it,” Brian said. “It’s not him, anyway. Just let it happen.”

Suddenly, something was stroking along his cock and Tim let out a trembling moan.

“Who is it then?”he asked. “Who’s doing this to us?”

“Do you remember when we learned about the others?” Brian asked. “This is one of His-” he was cut off by a deep throaty moan that caused him to fall forward on his face.

“How long as this been going on?” Tim asked. How long had he been asleep?

 _Don’t worry about it, babe,_ a voice inside his head began speaking, which caused him to still entirely. _Just sit back and enjoy the show. Oh, and the ride of course._

“Tim, don’t look! Please!” Brian was a mess on the floor, arms shaking too much to pick himself up.

_Aw, would you look at that? He doesn’t want you to see his O-Face. What a greedy guy. Why don’t I fix that?_

A white tentacle seeped from around Brian’s waist and pushed his chin up so that Tim could see him entirely. His face was flushed and he was panting extremely hard as his tongue lolled from his mouth.

“Tim, no-ah!” he yowled as loud as he could. His jaw locked and he tried struggling away before he gave up.

Somehow, Tim knew what was happening on the other side of that wall. He’d just seen his best friend’s face as he orgasmed. To his horror, he could feel himself getting hard at the sight. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by their kidnapper.

 _Oh, did you like that? Well, I guess it_ was _pretty hot, right? Don’t worry by the way, Brian. I’ll make sure you both get the same show._

The white tentacle kept Brian looking right at him, and Tim was forced to look into his eyes as his cock was pumped over and over on the other side of his wall.

He let out a startled yelp when something slapped across his rear and fell in quite the same manner Brian had, only for more tentacles to enter and pull him up.

_What do you two say we spice things up?_

Tim was about to open his mouth to ask what that meant, but he didn’t get to as their heads were forced together in a rough, closed-mouth kiss. Their heads were moved, made to nuzzle one another into moaning slightly. However, their mouths never opened enough to latch on. As weird as their situation was, and as much as Brian had said not to fight it before, they wouldn’t give up on this.

_That’s no fun! I know just how to get you two to… open up to one another._

Tim was entered abruptly, his cock still being stroked. This caused him to open his mouth in surprise- just what the monster wanted. He guessed that Brian was experiencing the same treatment, as he opened up his mouth as well. That was all that was needed, it seems, as their heads were forced together once more in an open-mouthed kiss. He tried pulling back at first, but then Brian just had to moan. It was startling, but the vibrations were delicious against his lips. They looked into one another’s eyes, and Brian began sliding his tongue into his own mouth.

This is what finally caused Tim to give up and kiss back.

There was nothing embarrassing per-say that could be seen inside the box, but they both knew what was happening. It showed in the way each of them reacted. Every time the supposed-tentacle rammed into Tim, Brian’s breath would hitch. Every time Brian’s cock was stroked roughly, Tim would shudder. Whoever was doing this was doing it to them at the exact same time in the exact same way to the two of them.

Tim fell to his knees abruptly, separating from Brian as the tentacles stopped pushing. However, they did guide them to look at one another as Tim came on the ground outside of the box. He wanted to cry as their eyes met, knowing for certain Brian understood what he was doing. He didn’t seem to care, dropping to his knees outside also so they were at the right angle to kiss again, this time with hands tangled in each other’s hair and not a care in the world.

Just when Tim thought this couldn’t get any better, the tentacle around his cock began to throb intensely. As for the one that was ramming in and out of him, he felt something form inside of him, something different. It was almost as if the tentacle was breaking up into smaller ones. These tentacles began to splay and twist inside of him, some of them slithering down to somewhat suck on his prostate. It was rough and it felt so good.

He came in the middle of the kissing and the tentacle being shoved deep in his ass. He never thought he’d enjoy something like this. Then again, not many people imagine getting trapped in a room with their best friend while some type of tentacle monster fucked them from the outside.

Brian came too, eventually, and they both flopped to the floor in silence as the tentacles disappeared. They could only stare at each other, dumb smiles painted onto their faces as they panted. Tim really wanted to get out of his coat as the box had grown way too hot for the both of them.

Soon enough, the top of the room opened up to set them free. Unfortunately, Tim could barely find the strength to look up at the thing that had given them so much pleasure. It looked just like the creature he’d been serving for so long.

“Operator?” he croaked.

_No, babe. Sorry. Oh, but do tell my little bro what fun we had together. You can wait for that, though. For now, just take a breather. I’ll dump you back safe and sound._

As he spoke, the creature reached down and pulled them from their room, which appeared to be no more than some glorified crate. Brian’s legs flinched together instinctively as the breeze of being picked up ran over his cum-covered legs.

 _Yea, sorry about that. I don’t really have your pants anymore. Don’t worry about it though, it’s like I said! You’ll be safe_.


End file.
